Hope Isabella Voultri
by luvstobedazzled
Summary: When Edward leaves what if Bella was changed by Victoria. What if the Voultri found her and she joins them? What will happen if the Cullens come back into her life? Will she forgive them?
1. My Life

B Pov

There was light knock on my door barely noticeable but there. "Come in," I said in a whisper knowing they could hear me. "Hey Hope how's it going?" asked Felix as he and Demetri came in. "Good, wat you want?" I asked. "Nothin can't we talk to our own little sister," Demetri had responded. "Yes but with ya'll I should have known I wouldn't have had been alone long," I sighed.

Ever since they found me in the woods after Victoria left and so did Edward they never left my side. Ugh! I hate that name so much. Ever since they left I have had so much pain in my life with Victoria and my eyes can prove it. My eyes are black and red, but my diet is animal blood. They said it was because of all the pain I had in my past life. It hurts to think of them because of what they did to me.

Flashback:

After Edward left I was sitting in the woods dead and crying. I heard footsteps coming and I didn't care who they were. I was already dead no matter what. I looked up anyways to see Victoria with that red hair of hers blowing in the wind. She looked deadly. She approached me and asked why I was out here alone I told her everything. She took my hand out of sorrow and said "Well I feel really sorry for you and I hope you have a good life" something told me she was lying. All the sudden she laughed and bit me hard. I felt the fire run through my body. As I screamed and cried so hard she left without a sound. Soon I slipped into blackness and the next thing I remember was that I was in Italy with my family.

End of Flashback

"Hey you okay?" Felix asked me. "Yeah just thinking" I replied. "So the family is having a meeting later at 6:00 so we need to hunt soon." Demetri said. "Okay give me a second" I walked over to my closet to change into a blood red knee high dress. I wore this dress every time I went out to hunt. I don't know why but it always made me feel comfortable. I shot a glance at the photo with my family in it: Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, Heidi, Marcus, Cassandra, Chance and Aro and Caius. Then there was one of me in my deep red cocktail dress in the front of the castle. I took a deep breath and opened the door to see my brothers waiting for me to hunt. I walked with them to the back of the castle and set off to hunt.

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys this is my first story so good or bad? Please Review I will try to update tomorrow**

**Kaci**


	2. My Worst Nightmare

B Pov

I had just finished my third bear and we headed back into town. "Hey guys do you mind if we stay in town for an hour or two?" I asked and put on my best puppy dog pout. "Ugh! Hope you know I can't refuse a look like that," Felix complained. "Fine I guess we can stay for an hour," Demetri said. We walked into town towards the market. I could that Felix and Demetri were holding their breath as we walked toward the people. They tried so hard for me not to kill humans, but they did slip up every once and a while and I would help them get back on track. We stayed in town for an hour & a half. I had several eyes on me as I walked pass people standing around. Compared to most vampires my beauty was beyond normal. I had deep chocolate mousse hair with a thin and very curvy figure. I was very rarely missed by people. We were finally back at the castle and I was ambushed by Jane and Alec. They were after all attached to me the most. I walk into the meeting room with Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec beside me. "Ah there you are," Aro said. "We have been worried sick," said my mom, Cassandra. "I'm sorry I was in the town for a while," I answered. "Well at least you are here now," said my dad, Marcus.

"Well let's begin the meeting," said Caius. We sat at a round table and talked about past, future and present problems. We usually always have compromises because no one wants to disagree with me and get me mad or upset. "Okay I guess it is settled then the meeting is dismissed," Aro announced. Finally, I thought to myself. Walking to my room to change I got stopped by a familiar voice. "Wow I love what they did to the place," the voice said. I froze Demetri and Felix noticed and rushed to my side asking me what is wrong and then they heard the voice. "My worst nightmare is here aren't they?" I asked. They both had a sad but furious look on their faces and growled, "Yes!"

* * *

**Next chapter you find out her powers so read to find out. Please Review!**

**-Kaci**


	3. What the Heck?

B Pov

Once they said that answer I instantly got my brothers, sisters and Heidi. I froze time and sped off towards my room with them. I finally mastered my power to freeze time so I could get out of things. **(Explains more next chapter too.)** I busted through the door of my room. "What am I going to do?" I asked them. They still were in shock from what just happened. "They just can't show up here without an invite or reason so…" I was shouting at them trying to figure out what to do. "Well whatever it is we can get rid of them for you if you want," said Felix. "No! That would make them suspicious of us and they will want to know why," I snapped back knowing I would break in a sec. Knowing I was a tracker and could defeat anyone in my path, including people as big as Emmett. I was very strong and skilled for combat. I took a deep breath and said very slowly "I need to leave for a couple of days."

Demetri's Pov

"I need to leave for a couple of days," my loving sister said. We all looked at her in shock. She never liked leaving for days, hours maybe, but days forget it. "You can't do that!" Felix yelled. "We need you here!" Jane complained. "It will only be like 2 days so it will be nothing plus you will know where I am the whole time," she said trying to calm us. "I can't let you I'm sorry but no we won't let you," I said. She knew me when it came to her nothing would keep us away, or hurt her.

Jane's Pov

Leaving I yelled in my head. What? Was she crazy? "You can't do that!" someone yelled. "We need you here!" I complained. "It will only be like 2 days so it will be nothing plus you will know where I am the whole time," Hope was always trying to calm us down. The next thing I saw and heard was Demetri saying, "I can't let you I'm sorry but no we won't let you." He was right how in the world would we let those vamps mess with her and us. Who do they think they are? What the heck are they here for?

Author's Note

So what did you think? Good, bad Please Review. I will try and update as soon as I can

- Kaci


	4. Hope

"Whoa what the heck just happened," yelled Alice. Everyone was yelling at me through their mind asking the same question, what happened?

"I am so sorry about that. That was my niece Hope, she has the ability to freeze time whenever she needs to get out of something," Aro explained.

Then I was hit with all thoughts of my family.

"She can what?!" Alice asked mentally.

"That's so awesome I wonder if we get to meet her," Emmett asked through his mind.

"Wait did you say your niece?" Jasper asked.

"Yes he did she is my adoptive daughter," Caius answered.

"That's great I can't wait to meet her," squealed Alice and Rose.

"She must be really pretty," Rose said mentally. Rose has changed big time since I left Bella. She has like a different personality it is very strange.

"Hopefully she will come to dinner to meet you but I am not really sure," Aro said in thought.

Bang, I looked over to see Jane, Felix, and Alec walk in the room glaring at us.

"Jane, Felix, Alec what do you need?" asked Aro politely. Jane touched his hand and he immediately nodded then looked towards us. I went to get a look on his mind I find I couldn't so I tried Jane nothing. Alec…nothing. No one ugh!

"This is bad," I thought to myself.

"I am very sorry Cullen Clan I have to go to a meeting I will let Alec show you to your room," Aro said towards us.

"That is no problem Aro we will see you at dinner then," Carlisle said. (Dinner is where blood from humans and animals will be served)

He nodded and turns towards Alec and whispered something so low that I could not hear it at all. Alec nodded then turned towards us and motioned for us to follow

"What the heck is with all the glares," asked Alice. I just shrugged. How should I know I can't read them? Alec never even spoke to us until we got to a door with copper and silver moldings on it.

"This is your room there are four bedrooms and walk-in closets," Alec said. Alice of course was jumping up and down happy to see the room or should I say house. Then Alec turned and left us to get settled in.

"OMG look at this!" yelled Alice. We went up and found that her closet was packed with dresses, dress pants, and shirts with cloaks for her and Jasper. Everyone's closet was packed the same way. It took me about 30 seconds to unpack everything for my stay here. There was a soft knock on my door and surely Alice and Jasper walk into my room. They plump on my bed just waiting for me out of the closet.

"Hey," they both said.

"Hey," I said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do till dinner?" Alice asked.

"I have no clue what about you Edward?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know don't care," I answered. Since I left Bella I was completely soulless and then Bella went missing and then they found her blood. I was devastated when I heard this.

"Edward would you stop I feel depressed!" Jasper yelled through his thoughts.

"Sorry," I mouthed to him.

"So do you want to go through the castle and look around," Alice suggested. I nodded anything to get my mind off of… of her.

"Edward," Jasper warned. I walked to my door with them close behind. Once I was in the living room I saw Emmett and Rose on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey we are going for a walk want to join?" Alice asked.

"Sure," they both said Emmett had a smile and rose's face looked a little happy.

"What?" I asked.

They just looked at me and say, "Glad to see you out and about." I rolled my eyed at them and followed Jasper and Alice out the door. We walked for what seemed like hours but really it was 30 minutes. We found a room that was full of instruments and a white piano with an engravement in a blood red ink that says "Hope."

"Wow this room is cool I wonder if all of this stuff is hers," Jasper thought.

"Edward look at this she plays the piano just like you," Alice thought. Once more admiring the room I turned and left to the next room which was a study and a door that said Training on it. It was filled with books from the 1900's to today in 2125. It was huge and filled with all types of things. I went to the desk in the middle to find papers and photos of the guard and Aro, Caius, Marcus. Also there was a picture of a girl that was in a chocolate black gown. She looked so familiar I just couldn't put a name to her.( 120 years since Bella went "missing" so he doesn't click together since she is suppose to be dead and it has been a long time) The rest of my family came in and gasped when the saw all the books, paintings, CDs, and DVDs. Then Emmett of course saw the training door and headed straight for it. We opened the door and saw a huge room with the latest training tools. We walked right in admiring all the equipment here.

"Cool look at all this stuff," Emmett yelled.

"I wonder who's this is," Jasper asked.

Not sure but they must be very well skilled and highly ranked to get this room in their study," Alice answered.

"Oh she is…"another voice answered. We snapped our heads around to see who it was and I could not believe what I saw. Then my families' thoughts hit me hard and they were yelling at the top of their lungs," She's alive!"…

* * *

**Sorry guys! I know I left you hanging but chill. Please don't kill me! Thanks for the reviews guys you are all awesome! Oh by the way I got Twilight! Please Review**

**-Kaci**


	5. Reopened

"Okay Hope what do you want to do?" Aro asked when he walked through the door.

"I don't know I feel like running but my family won't let me go alone so there is no point really," I answered. Dang why now? Why are they even here at all? I lifted my shield and touched Aro. I asked him these questions.

He nodded and then said, "Well they are here to live for a year or two. It was time to move and they called me and asked."

"AND YOU TOLD THEM YES!" I yelled at him. How dare him! He had no right to do that!

"Please calm down Hope," Marcus said to me in a worried tone.

"Fine I will stay but I am still mad you did this to me," I said. I turned to leave and then was stopped by Jane and Alec.

"Where are you going?" they asked me.

"My study because I need to get away," I answered. I walked around them and out the door. Dang it! My luck never changes at parties we have I begged them not to mention me at all. The Cullens were but they never paid attention to me thankfully. I was around the corner and then it hit me. The smell of my old family. I paused wondering which room they were in. Then I saw… him. He looks so beautiful still but he looked empty and dead. I watched as he came out of my music room and heading into my study. I wanted to follow so badly but then I saw the rest of them walk out. I froze instantly again watching them make their way to my study. "Oh no please no," I thought to myself. They had to be in my study. That was just great. I took a deep breath and started to walk after them I heard my training door open. So I slowly walked into my study just enough to hear Alice say, "Not sure but they must be very highly ranked to get this in their study." Then I surprised myself by saying, "oh she is…" Their heads snapped to me, all had shocked looks on their faces. They were to shocked to talk so I spoke up and asked, "What are you doing in here?"

"Bella is that really you?" Alice asked after a few minutes.

"Yes and I go by Hope thank you," I said coldly. They all gasped for some reason.

"Your Hope," Emmett asked me. All I did was nod.

"Wow you are very powerful, Bella," Rose said. Wow that was strange. Was that a compliment?

"Thanks…I guess," I said back to her.

"Bella we have so much to talk about this is going to be a lot of fun we have together," Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Hold up we are not doing anything together and my name is Hope," I snapped. "Why are you even here?" I asked once again.

"Well we are going to be living here for awhile," Jasper answered.

"That wasn't what I wanted to know why you are in this room," I said with an angry voice.

"We wanted a tour of this place so we went for a walk," Jasper answered once again. I took a deep breath and turned away form them and walked to my desk and opened a drawer. I noticed they had followed me but I just ignored them. I picked up a piece of paper that had a letter written on it that I wrote for them if they ever came back.

* * *

Flashback (1 week after change)

"Hope are you okay?" Felix asked me.

"Yes I am do you have a piece of paper and pen," I asked.

"Yeah here you go," he handed me the pen and paper.

"Thanks," I told him.

Then I wrote:

Dear Cullens,

I know that when you get this you know about me being a vampire. I just wanted you to know that and I don't blame you. Things will never be the same between us anymore.

Hope

End of Flashback

* * *

I wrote this letter for them to know how we will never be a true family again. Now I am very powerful and needed here for the rest of eternity. I walked over to the person who really needs to read it. I gave it to…to…Edward. He hesitated but took it from me making eye contact with mine. My head became lightheaded. I looked away quickly and headed toward the door.

"Bella," his velvety voice stopped me.

"Yes," I answered shakily.

"We need to talk," he answered quickly.

"I don't think so I have nothing to say to you," I snapped back.

"Please," he pleaded.

"The letter explains everything between us, okay," I explained. Right as I turned I felt me being held I looked and saw Jasper and Emmett holding my arms. "LET GO," I screamed.

"We need to talk Bells," Jasper said.

"I can't talk to you okay I just can't," I cried.

"Why not?" Alice asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I don't need to be hurt a second time," I said coldly. They let go instantly. I ran off before they could say anything. I marched back to the thrown room. I saw Aro talking to Felix and Demetri.

"There you are we were wondering if you would come back soon," Aro said. I just rolled my eyed because knowing my family they would have sent everyone to look for me.

"What time is dinner?" I asked.

"At 9:30," Felix said. I nodded and turned towards the other hall to go to my room I heard Felix and Demetri follow close behind. I reached my room and headed straight for my closet. Of course being daddy's little girl he gives me all the fanciest clothes ever. Oh and can't forget the shoes. I slipped out of my dress and into dark gray sweats and a sports bra. This was my work out clothes when I needed to train.

"How do you feel?" Demetri asked. To think about it I was stressed and mad. I never wanted them even around me and now they are going to live here now. Ugh can life get any worse at all, oh wait they can. Now my wounded heart is now reopened.

"I'm fine," I lied through my teeth.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews. I just need to tell you that those that don't want her to go back to Edward don't worry I will make them work for her love back. Keep reviewing!**

**-Kaci**


	6. What Have I Done?

**AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long. I ended up losing this chapter and had to rewrite it. Sorry it's short.**

* * *

Epov

I watched helplessly as my love ran from me. 'She thinks we don't love her anymore,' Alice thought sadly. 'I can't believe she is alive,' Emmett yelled through his mind. "We need to tell mom and dad," Rose said. All my siblings turned to leave and I followed slowly behind them. We finally came to our room. "Mom, Dad where are you?" Alice yelled into the room. "In the study," Carlisle yelled. We made our way towards the study. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Esme said concerned. "We saw Bella and she is a vampire," Jasper spoke up. "What!? Where, When, How?" both of them yelled. "We don't know she wouldn't talk to us," Alice said this time. "Oh my," Esme said at last. "Oh my we need to get ready we have an hour till dinner," Rose said. Her and Alice took off to their rooms to get ready. Everyone was getting ready while I was just sitting there mopping about Bella. I didn't want to leave or get ready I just want to see my love. I spent the whole time sitting on my bed. Finally Alice called me to leave. I got up slowly and made my way to the living room. "Alright lets go," Rose said happily. We made our way to the throne room. "There you are I was getting worried," Aro said standing next to his brothers with the guard in front. I look around looking for Bella she was nowhere in sight. All of the sudden the door swung open to reveal 3 girls, the one in the front was the eldest. They all walked in and took a seat next to Aro, Caius and Marcus. 'These are the wives? They are beautiful,' Jasper said. I noticed that they all were followed by 5 girls led by Bella. "There you are my darlings please take your seats," Aro said to them. Bella sat next to Caius and the others on Marcus's other side. "Bella dear is that you," Esme asked softly. "Yes but my name is Hope," Bella said emotionless. "You must be the Cullens," the lady next to Caius said. "Yes and who are you?" Carlisle asked her. "Oh I am Hope's mother, you can call me Cassandra," she replied. (AN: I know I changed the names of the wives. Only reason was because I couldn't pronounce it right so yeah.) "Well it's nice to meet you Cassandra," Esme said. 'Wow she is beautiful' Alice thought to herself. I was trying to read all the guard's thoughts but still got nothing. "Why in the world can't I feel any emotions from them," Jasper asked me. I shook me head not understanding myself. I looked over at Bella and saw her eyes on me with anger and intensity. It scared me to death!

* * *

**Ha-Ha scared me to death, he's already dead! Like I said sorry it's short. Hope you liked it. Please R&R. I will update this coming week. Love you all!**

**-Kaci**


	7. Damien

BPOV

Sitting here was getting uncomfortable, having to look at the people who left me. Every time I see them memories come flooding back to me of how happy I was before they left, but it was all a lie. I looked around at my family and, as I suspected, they were glaring at the Cullen's.

"So… why are you here?" asked Jane cruelly.

"Well, we'd thought we might visit." Carlisle answered nicely.

"Oh! So you decided to impose on us and make our lives a living hell!" Jane snapped back at them.

"Too late." Emmett mumbled.

"What did you say tough guy?" Demetri stepped in now. Great now this should be quite a show.

"You heard me! You already have a life in hell, you good for nothing pig!" That does it.

"Look who's talking." Felix muttered back.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Alec jumped in. This is getting better and better.

"What are you going to do fight us we could take you?" Typical Emmett, he just doesn't know when to stop. Well let's have a little fun.

"No Emmett, if you want a fight, you pick one with me." I said standing up. Everyone had their wide eyes on us.

"What?" He questioned.

"You heard me." I challenged, using his words.

"I could fight all of you with no help." I said, dead serious.

"But we don`t want to hurt you, Bell –Hope." Alice said. That made me laugh, well, not only me but the whole guard.

"What!?" they all asked between laughs.

"Hope could take you down and come out perfect!" Felix said evenly.

"Oh really? Well, I guess you've changed Bells." Emmett said.

"HOPE!" the guard corrected angrily.

"Oh right. Sorry" he replied.

"So are we going to fight?" I asked the whole family, not meeting any of their eyes.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Aro advised me.

"Why not?" I asked

"I just finished redoing the place because of your last battle, need I remind you." He said to me once again. Oh yes I remember that battle. It was bad, the room had holes all over and the battle arena was destroyed. "Also, we have some guests coming in less than a hour." he stated.

"Fine. Another time then." I smirked as I left for the doors. As I was about to open the doors when they flung open. I, as was everyone else in the room, was startled.

"Hey what the heck I was– Oh my God… No way! Damien!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Oh how I have missed Damien! He is my best friend and helped me though my change. I also kind of like him and he feels the same but I can't make that type of commitment. He tells me he will wait but I tell him to move on and find someone else.

"Damien what are you doing here!?" I asked while happily jumping on him.

"Well I just want to come home and rest before my next mission… and I kind of wanted to see you." He answered while hugging me back.

"Welcome back Damien, how was the mission?" my father asked.

"It went well. Those punks didn't know what hit them." he said while grinning evilly. "Who are they?" He motioned toward the Cullen's.

"The Cullen's." spat Jane.

"Wait! The Cullens, as in the family that left you?" Damien asked venom in his voice. I nodded and looked away from his eyes. I knew what was going to happen next and I won't be pretty.

Then I heard it, the growl. It was the growl he uses when he is going to be in a fight. I had to stop this… but how? Even though I hate them and want to teach them a lesson I wanted to be the one to give them the punishment.

"Damien! Stop, please!" I begged him.

"What? You want me to leave untouched after what they did to you?" He yelled at me. He never raises his voice at me… well, only when he was extremely mad. When he is mad the famous bad boy side comes out and _that_ can't be stopped till he has the job finished. It takes over his beautiful nineteen year old body.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I lied. I mean, he was the one who taught me to fight so he was one of the few who could beat me.

"You know I won't get hurt." He stated though his teeth.

"Look, he thinks he's so tough." Emmett said laughing.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said her through own teeth while hitting the back of his head.

"We don't want to fight you. We mean no harm." Carlisle said while standing in front of Esme to protect her.

"Well you should have thought again before coming here." Damien replied. Ugh. I was the only one who could stop him. There was only one thing I could possible do to make this work. I have only done it once but for a different situation. I didn't want to do it in front of them but it seemed like the only way to stop him.

He was just about to jump when I kissed him full on the lips. He was shocked but quickly kissed me back. I heard a few gasp but I didn't care. As he tried to pulled me closer I pulled away to face everyone in the room who had just witnessed what I had just done.

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I just got back from camp it was a blast. Anyways I will try to put up another chapter up very soon. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and ideas guys please I am always open to ideas. By the way what did you think of the new love interest I put in should Bella go for him or what? Your choice just review and I will read. TTYL!**

**-Kaci**


	8. Authors Note 3

Hey,

Right now everything is really busy because we just started high school. We will try to get the stories updated but like next week for example I have a volleyball game Tuesday and Friday and a volleyball tournament Thursday and Saturday. Which means I will miss my homecoming.  Please be patient with us and we will try to update soon.

-Brandi


	9. Shocked

Chapter 8 –EPOV

'What the heck was that' my siblings all yelled in their minds. I was completely shocked to see her kiss him.

"Wow…umm…Okay." Damien said still in shock from the kiss. Bella was still not saying anything.

"Um… could you explain who you are" Alice asked a little rudely.' He is probably someone she just met and he thinks he can have her 'she thought.

Finally Bella spoke up and said "This is Damien he is my best friend, and he helped me train he is one of the few that could beat me."

Damien smiled at her and gave her a little squeeze on the arm.' Look at them it's so… sickening' Emmett spat in his mind.

'She look happy, but I wish it was us to make her happy' Jasper thought as Bella smiled at Damien.

I couldn`t agree more with my brother. I do wish she was here with us and that I had never left her, but I will get her back even if it is the last thing I do.

'What did she mean best friend I am her best friend and aren`t they a little too cozy to be friends hopefully that is all they are…` Alice went on ranting about Bella and her new best friend.

She was right though they did look more than friends. Look at him can`t she see that all he wants is one thing from her.

` Cool it Edward' Jasper thought.

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you" Esme said a little hurt; Carlisle gave her a little hug.

"Actually, it's not nice you see I am your worst nightmare" he stated angrily and staring at me the whole time. I couldn`t agree more. He was taking our Bella away from us. I wanted to be the one to comfort and kiss her. Great you really messed up Edward, I told myself.

No one answered. Then something just ran out of the room. I didn`t see who but as I looked around I realized it was Bella.

BPOV

I couldn`t think anymore so I just ran. This is impossible. This can`t be happening. I ran to the only place I knew I would be able to think and let go of all emotions. It was my favorite place in the castle. I instantly stopped when I came to the door. I opened it without hesitation. I looked into the room to see my white grand piano with my name in red on the side.

I sat down on the bench to the piano and lifted the cover on the keys. I gently place my fingers on the keys and started a song that my dad played for me. (Time forgets… by Yiruma) It was a beautiful tune I remembered my dad teaching me to play about a month after my change I got so mad when I was learning the song that I broke at least three pianos.

I heard footsteps silently coming toward me. I didn't bother to look up because I knew who it was by the scent…

So what did you think? And I know I did a cliffy but it is all part of my evil plan to get to come back for more. (Evil smile) Alright guys I need ideas who will she go with will she forgive or forget? Okay guys I am going to be doing another chapter soon and also I am putting up a playlist for this story. TTYL!!!!!!!

- Kaci


	10. Feelings and Screw Up

Bpov

The scent was familiar and I relaxed immediately.

"Isabella" he said to me when he touched my shoulder. I looked up to meet his topaz eyes.

"Yes father" I answered.

"What is the matter child why are you so upset?" he asked me.

I thought about what I could tell him and the truth was that I didn`t know myself… All I knew was that I wasn`t upset I was just plain scared.

"Don`t worry father I am just confused" I told him instead. He sat down next to me and moved his hands to the keys and gently started to play. It was a bitter sweet sound but beautiful all the same.

I looked at my fathers face and it was blank like he was in his happy place and was completely calm. Finally the song came to an end and he spoke once again breaking the silence.

"I know what you are feeling" he said looking at me.

I stared at him in confusion and said …" What do you mean? "

"The feeling of being scared. I know that feeling." He answered then took a breath and continued talking.

"You are want to forgive and forget but you can`t because this could show that you are weak." He stated calmly looking straight at me.

"How…" I started to say but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

We both looked up and smiled as we saw my mom come walking in.

"There you both are we have been wondering where you two were" she said to both of us.

"Though I should have known to look here first" she sighed and smiled at us. She walked right up to father and kissed his head and then my cheek.

"Are you okay" she said as she took a seat on a chair near us.

"Yes I am fine" I answered back.

"Well we were worried" she said.

"I am sorry but if you will excuse me I am going to go wash up" I said as I got up to leave. I started to walk toward the door but my father spoke.

"Isabella please remember what I said to you" he told me. I smiled as I left the room also at the fact that he used my real name. He is the only one I allow to call me Isabella and only because I am very close to him.

As I walked down the hall to my bedroom I stopped when I heard when I heard voice coming in my direction.

"You have to tell me" the sweet musical voice whispered.

"No you will just have to wait and see" the girl whispered back.

"Alice…" he said as if he was pleading… "Please"

"I can`t… I am sorry Edward" and with that she left.

I waited till I had heard silence then started to walk again but just with my luck I run into someone.

"Oh... sor..." I cut myself off when I saw who it was.

"Oh never mind..." I say harshly and started to walk away but he grabbed my hand. I turned to glare at him and all he did was reaching out and stroked my cheek. It burned as it left a trail and I closed my eyes and leaned into the touch. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn`t help myself.

As soon as my senses came back to me I was outrage and grabbed his throat and threw him on the floor. I had my hand still to his throat and I snared at him.

"Leave me alone" I growl at him and then I realize that I am laying on top of him. I shot up as quickly as I could as ran to my room and slammed my door as soon as I was in my room. Why? Why them? Why me?

Epov

I lay there with her hand to my throat and her on top of me.

I was shocked by the attack but I enjoyed her touch.

But suddenly felt nothing just the wind. Also the sound of a door slamming shut. She was gone…

She would still be here if I didn`t screw up. I will prove to her that I do still love her even if it is the last thing I do.

* * *

URGENT PLEASE READ THIS IT IS ABOUT ME UPDATING!!!!!!

Okay so here you have it I have already written my next chapter I just have to type it up. It should be up soon. Alright I have a new updating thing I want to try and this depends on you guys. I will update if you guys review more so the more reviews the less of a wait so review. Love you guys thanks for the advice by the way.

kaci


	11. Together

**Together**

Bpov

I never left my room for one week straight. I was starving but I didn`t care I didn`t want to see them…

I didn`t want to face them another day. I kept this up until my brothers tried to force me out. I refused and stopped time and moved them out.

They gave up after they realized I was not leaving the room.

I was reading in my favorite blue chair when there was a knock on the door. I wasn't going to answer it until I caught the scent of who it was.

I was at the door instantly opening it to see Damien standing there.

"Hey" he said softly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hi" I said as I stepped aside to let him in. He smiled at me as he walked in and headed for the couch.

I closed the door and followed him and sat back down in my chair.

"So… how is it going?" he asked.

"Okay" I answered back shyly. WHOA!!! Wait? Me shy… I am never shy.

He reached out to cup my cheek with his hand and I leaned into his touch. I felt my eyelids start to close.

"You are hungry" he said as I opened my eyes to let him see how black they were. I felt him drop his hand from my cheek and grabbed my own. He started pulling me along with him towards the door.

No matter how hard I tried to stop him he just pulled harder. We ran down the hall toward an opened window and jumped out it. We landed gracefully and took off running towards the woods.

As we were running away from the castle I felt someone watching us.

______________ 3 hours later ____________________________________________________

I had just killed my 5th bear and was full. We had to leave the city limits to find the best bears.

I lay down in the middle of the forest by a creek that babbled softly as it flowed towards town.

I felt movement behind me but I didn't move knowing who it was. I felt him take a seat next to me and grab my head and put it in his lap. He then grabbed my hand and started tracing random patterns on my palm.

"Hope "he asked.

"Yes" I answer back.

"Give me a chance… please" he asked softly while looking straight into my eyes. I sighed not knowing what to say. I mean I do like him but I was not sure if I was ready to go into a relationship with someone.

But then I opened my big mouth and answered without thinking "yes".

"Really" he asked looking as if his mom just told him he could pick out his own candy.

"Yeah" I answer back. My heart told me that this was right so I was going to give it a shot.

Before I could realized it he was kissing full on the mouth. I was startled but responded back.

I was just a simple kiss but then it turned into a heated make out session. Everything in my body was telling me that this was right and I knew I was meant to be his. I felt right as he held me to him like we were a perfect match.

Damien`s pov

Oh God… she said yes. She really said yes.

I was so happy have wanted this for awhile but I was scared to be rejected.

I know… I know bad boy Damien scared? I will admit that I was afraid she would tell me no.

But now here I am making out with the prettiest girl I ever laid eyes on and I could finally call her mine…

THE END…

Just kidding it's not over now but I just couldn't resist. What did you think about the little twist? I know you want ore now well then review.

Very important: Okay guys we are looking for a new beta we had some problems with our old one but she was great with the stuff we put on her. So if anyone of my readers would like to become our new beta then please PM us.


	12. IMPORTANT AN

Please read this explains everything about the wait and and i answered a few questions...

Okay guys here i am after so long... i had some emergencies pop up suddenly, i have been majorly sick, and i want to say that i am sorry for the wait for all my readers. I do know that my chapters have been short and really fast and i am sorry for that but guys understand that this is my first story i promise that i will get better. As for the whole thing about the story saying Bella/ Marcus is a whole mix up and i will try and fix it but it is a Bella/ Edward story so don't worry. People have been asking why her name is Hope well the answer is because she brings hope to all she meets she is like a provider to those in need. Please hang in there a little bit long i will update really soon 2 chapters i promise and they will be long just give me a little time to get better. I am telling you now i have tried so many medicines and all the doctors says is that i need to stop stressing and rest so... I love you all!!!

Ttyl , Kaci


	13. Important! Don't Skip This!

IMPORTANT NEWS FOR ALL READERS:

We have decided to no longer write our stories. We are sick of getting reviews saying horrible and hurtful things. We have looked past if before but we can't do it any longer. We don't have the time to make every chapter perfect and there are a few people that I guess they excpect everything they read to be perfect. Maybe one day I will write again but for right now I am not writing anymore. I have so many chapters that I had already written for one of my stories but now I don't know if I am even going to put them up. Kaci had decided that she will not write again and nothing will change her mind because her story, Hope Isabella Volturi, is the one getting the most reviews that are insulting and rude. With that being said Hope Isabella Volturi is now up for adoption. Let us know if you would like to take over the story.

-Brandi


End file.
